Baseball Cap
by Girl That Procrastinates
Summary: It all started with a baseball cap. Collection of oneshots. KaoruOC
1. Wait, huh?

"TAKASHI!" The person burst into the third music room. The person was wearing the Ouran boy's uniform and was wearing a baseball cap.

Mori looked up. "Yes?"

The person sighed. "You forgot your textbook." The figure handed the math textbook to Mori who nodded.

"Thanks Kiyoshi."

"No problem bro." Kiyoshi smiled.

Tamaki beam with excitement. "Who is this?"

Kiyoshi looked over at Tamaki. "I'm Takishi's sibling. Morinozuka Kiyoshi."

Honey looked over at Kiyoshi. "Kiyo-chan, are you pretending to be a boy again? You're hair is up like you always put it when you want to to fool people."

"Mitsukuni! SHHHHH!" Kiyoshi whined. "This prank was just getting good!"

"But Takashi told me whenever you tried to pass off as a boy to take off your cap." Hunny took off her baseball cap to reveal waist-long pitch black hair.

"Mitsukuni! Do you know how long that takes to put up!" Kiyoshi put on her cap leaving her hair down. "Jeez. Anyways, I should a proper introduction. I am Morinozuka Kiyoshi formerly in 1-B and now in 1-A thanks to my new grade in Math."

"My daughter! I'm so proud!" Tamaki hugged Kiyoshi.

"Err... Is this normal?"

Everyone nodded.

Kiyoshi attempted to squirm her way out of Tamaki's arms. "Let. Go!" She got away from him. "SUCESS!"

The twins burst into laughter because after Kiyoshi broke free, Tamaki was squatting in a corner full of depression. "Good job Kiyoshi!"

"Yeah, you got him good."

"That never gets old." The twins chorused.

"Takashi. I'm leaving I don't want to be late for class."

Mori nodded and Kiyoshi left.

"Why does she wear the boy's uniform?" Haruhi asked.

Hunny raised his hand. "It's 'cause Kiyo-chan hates the dress. She says it looks like a wedding cake that got run over by a truck."

The twins laughed more. "That girl just gets better and better." Kaoru said.

"You like her?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe."


	2. Which One Is Hikaru?

**Which One Is Hikaru?**

"Hey-"

"-Kiyoshi."

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!"

Kiyoshi smiled. "Okay."

The twins ran around in circles and then stopped and said at the same time. "Now, which one is Hikaru?"

Kiyoshi inspected the two smirking twins and pointed to one of them. "That's Kaoru."

"Uh... Well you're right but we asked-"

"-Which one was _Hikaru, _so technically, you're wrong."

Hikaru smirked. "It does make me wonder why you figured out that was Kaoru first."

Kiyoshi blushed. "N-No reason!" She looked over at a clock. "Oh look! Class is going to start soon!"

She buried her face in her textbook.

What Kiyoshi didn't notice was that Kaoru was blushing too.


	3. Super Bowl XLV

**A/N/\: Dedicated to my best friend who knows nothing about Super Bowl. **

**Super Bowl XLV**

"Packers or Steelers?"

"Er... What are those?"

Kiyoshi gasped in horror. "You don't know who they are? Why they're Super Bowl XLV's teams."

"What's 'Super Bowl?'" Haruhi asked.

Kiyoshi stumbled back in shock. "Okay Haruhi, I know you're a girl, but do you really _not _know what Super Bowl is?"

The Host Club shook their head.

Kiyoshi screamed. "Okay, Super Bowl is football game they have in America where they choose the two best NFL teams to compete against each other. The half-time shows are the best. Anyways, the Packer and Steelers are the teams competing this year. So, Packers or Steelers?"

Kyouya looked up from his laptop. "Based on what I had recently found out about these teams, Packers."

"Packers." The twins replied.

"Steelers." Hunny and Mori said.

"I couldn't care less." Haruhi responded.

Tamaki thought for a moment. "Packers."

Kiyoshi stuck out a tongue and all of them. "Steelers will win!"

Kaoru went up to her. "Packers."

"Steelers!" Kiyoshi argued, leaning in for effect.

Kaoru leaned in too. "Packers!"

"Steelers!"

"PACKERS!"

"STEELERS!"

They were now touching foreheads and the host club had left the room because they were too scared about the results of the fight.

Kaoru leaned in so they were touching noses. "Puh-ack-errs."

Kiyoshi leaned in and their lips touched. "Ssss-teel-leerrs"

"I'll agree Steelers are better for another kiss." Kaoru smirked.

Kiyoshi blushed. "Fine."

They kissed once more.

"Steelers." Kaoru said.

"Steelers." Kiyoshi agreed.


	4. Math Tutoring

**A/N: Okay, ****XoXo-Jinx-xOxO**** brought this to my attention. Yes, I will be doing one of these collections of short one shots for each host. 6 one shots for each host because Haruhi doesn't count as a host right now. **

**Math Tutoring**

Kiyoshi sulked into the Host Club. "Daaaannnngggg iiiitttt!"

"What is it Kiiiiiyoshiiiii?" Kaoru whined with her.

"My Math tutor is busy so now he can't help me with today's homework."

Kaoru growled. "Who is this tutor?"

Kiyoshi raised her eyebrow. "My brother. Satoshi." **(Yes Satoshi is a real character. He's just in the manga. So I'm told.) **

"Oh." Kaoru averted his eyes from the black-haired girl's midnight ones to avoid from blushing and chickening out on talking to her. "I can tutor you."

"But you hate Math. You like English."

Kiyoshi could see right through him.

"I'll tutor you anyways."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Hitachiin Residence- Later

"I still don't get it!" Kiyoshi whined.

Kaoru sighed. "Don't blame me! I'm terrible at math."

"Then why do you want to tutor me?"

"Who wouldn't? You're _amazing _and I can't stop thinking about you. So that's why." Kaoru was deep shades of red.

Kiyoshi started to blush as well. "Okay I get it! Stop making me so embarrassed and looking at me with those big gold eyes! You just make me like you more..." She mumbled the last part.

Kaoru smirked and leaned in closer to her face. "What was that?" He asked.

"I like you, okay!" Kiyoshi got up from the table and started to leave. "I uh.. Got to go..."

She started to leave.

"Wait!" Kaoru grabbed her wrist. "I like you too."

They both were blushing and smiling.

"No really. I have to go." She headed for the door. "See you tomorrow Kaoru." She smirked. "Sempai."

Kaoru got mad. "Don't call me that!"

"But you're about 5 months older than me!"

Kaoru stuck out his tongue.

"Bye!"

"Bye." Kaoru smirked again. "Kiyoshi-koi."

Said person blushed and ran to the car. "Bye." She said really fast.

Kaoru smiled.

This relationship was going to make him very, very happy.

**A/N: Koi means love. Just to tell you. Anyways, Two chapters to go! **


	5. Sleepy Head

**Sleepy Head**

"KIYOSHI! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST!"

She rolled to another side. "5 more minutes..."

"DON'T MAKE ME SEND YOUR BROTHER." Her mother warned.

Kiyoshi had already fallen asleep by the time Mori got there. He decided to call the only person that could get her to do almost anything.

The car drove up to the Morinozuka residence and he stepped out, walked to the door and followed Mori to Kiyoshi's room.

Mori pointed to her. "Can you wake her up?"

The other person nodded. "Course I can." He stepped into the room. "Kiiiyoshiii wake up."

She turned to the other side so he was facing her back. "Five... More... Minutes.. Kaoru.."

"How can you tell it's me? You didn't even look!" Kaoru asked.

Kiyoshi fell asleep.

"Jeez, Kiyoshi. How long can you sleep?"

"A lot."

"Do you answer questions in your sleep?"

"Yes, kinda, maybee.."

Kaoru smirked.

"Favorite color?"

"Gold."

"Why?"

"It's the color of your eyes."

"What are you dreaming about?"

"You."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Why? It's not because I'm talking to you is it?"

"No. It's because I like you."

Kaoru smiled, but, he had to wake her up. "Okay that's enough fun for one day." Kaoru nudged Kiyoshi. "Wake up."

She tossed.

"Wake up."

She turned.

"If you don't wake up then I'll... I'll kiss you."

Kiyoshi scrambled out of bed. "I'm up!"

Kaoru pouted. "You don't want me to kiss you?"

"Err... It's not that it's just-" Kiyoshi thought for a moment. "Takashi is waiting for me!"

She headed for the door.

Kaoru sighed. "Oh and Kiyoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, you talk in your sleep."

She stopped in her tracks. "What did I say?"

"Hmm?"

"_What _did I say!"

Kaoru smirked. "Just that you loved me and my gold eyes, but you already told me that so..." Kaoru walked up to her and leaned in so close their noses were touching. "You have to kiss me."

Both Kaoru and Kiyoshi were trying to prevent from blushing by breathing deep breaths.

Kiyoshi stood on her tippy-toes and leaned up and kissed Kaoru. "There."

Kaoru and Kiyoshi blushed a deep red.

Kaoru scratched the back of his head. "Is Mori going to kill me now that I'm your boyfriend?"

"Who said you were my boyfriend?"

Kaoru's face dropped. "You don't like me?"

"No, no I do! But I didn't think you'd want me as your girlfriend. You being in the host club and all..."

"Well you are."

"Takashi won't kill you. Not if I like you."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course."

**A/N: One chapter to go!**


	6. It All Started With A Baseball Cap

**To Believe This All Started With a Baseball Cap**

"HIKARU! That's so mean!"

Hikaru laughed. "But it's true." Hikaru turned to the customers. "Kaoru and Kiyoshi are so gullible one time-"

"Hikaru!" Kiyoshi and Kaoru scolded.

He ignored them "-One time they,..." Hikaru rambled on.

"You sure this will get more customers now that Kaoru is taken and Kiyoshi said no more incest?" Haruhi asked.

"One hundred percent." Kyouya replied. "Girls go crazy over that."

"Kiyoshi and Kaoru look happy together."

"Perhaps."

Later

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you believe that I met you just because of a baseball cap?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe isn't an answer."

"Fine. Yes I can."

"Really?"

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence.

"Can I kiss you?"

"No."

"But wwwwhhhhyyyyy?"

"Because that embarrasses me."

"Too bad."

Kaoru leaned in and kissed her.  
To believe it all started with a baseball cap.

**A/N: I get it! Bad ending! Jeez. Anyways, next will be a series on HikaruOC **


End file.
